Adrien Brody
Adrien Brody (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''Natural Born Killers (1994)'' [Gale's cameraman]: Shot to death by prison guards. *''Solo (1996) '[Dr. Bill Stewart]: Fatally beaten by William Sadler; he dies of his injuries shortly afterwards while talking to Mario Van Peebles (who manages to rescue him from a death trap). His body is later seen when the android Mario takes him to a temple and paints his face as part of burial process (Thanks to Michael) *Six Ways to Sunday (1997)' [''Arnie Finklestein]: Slashed to death with a chainsaw to the head by Norman Reedus. (Thanks to Scooties) *''Oxygen (1999)'' [Harry]: Shot to death by Maura Tierney (after she starts burying him alive). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Harrison's Flowers''(2000) [Kyle Morris]: Shot in the chest by a sniper in the war zone. (Thanks to Enya and Arben) *''The Pianist (2002)'' [Władysław Szpilman]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''The Singing Detective (2003)'' [First Hood]: Shot in the head in a shoot-out with Robert Downey Jr. in the hospital. (Adrien is actually a character in Robert's story, so this sequence appears to be a hallucination, although it could be interpreted that he has literally come to life.) *''The Village (2004)'' [Noah Percy]: Fatally injured when he falls into a pit. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Jacket (2005)'' [Jack Starks]: Hits his head on the pavement when he slips on some ice; he is given a "second life" by being transported through time just at the moment of his death. (Thanks to Michelle) *''Cadillac Records (2008)'' [Leonard Chess]: Dies of a heart attack whilst driving away from Cadillac Records, causing him to crash his car. *''Manolete (2008)'' [Manuel Laureano Rodríguez Sánchez]: *''Giallo (2009)'' [Inspector Enzo Avolfi/Giallo]: Playing a dual role, "Giallo" falls to his death through a skylight window at the end of a fight with "Enzo." (For his role as "Giallo," Adrien was nearly unrecognizable under heavy make-up, and was credited under the anagrammatical pseudonym Byron Diedra.) *''Splice'' (2009) [Clive Nicoli]: Stabbed in the chest by Delphine Chaneac's spiked tail, as Sarah Polley looks on in horror. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Midnight in Paris (2011)'' [Salvador Dali]: *''Back to 1942 (2012)'' [Theodore White]: *''American Heist (2014) '[Frankie Kelly]: Shot in the head by a police sniper, after Adrien walks out of the bank pretending to hold his brother (Hayden Christensen) hostage so that he has a chance of escape. *Dragon Blade (2015)' [''Tiberius]: Stabbed (off-camera) by Jackie Chan or probably stabbed himself at the end of the film's climatic fight sequence. We only see Jackie's reaction in shock and then Adrien's body fallen to the ground. *''Air Strike (2018) '[Steve]: Killed in a Japanese airstrike. TV Deaths *Houdini: Part 2 (2014) [Harry Houdini]: Dies of an infection, after a series of punches by Máté Haumann to his abdomen ruptures his appendix; he dies in his hospital bed after imagining a nurse as his mother (Megan Dodds), followed by a cut to archive footage of Houdini's real-life funeral. (Historical note: Máté's character Kelly was based off of J. Gordon Whitehead and that there is no evidence that Whitehead Kelly deliberately punched Houdini for getting revenge for exposing spiritualists). *Peaky Blinders: Episode 4.6 ''(2017)'Changrett''a: Shot in the forehead by Paul Anderson. Gallery Connections *Son of Sylvia Plaschy (journalist) and Elliot Brody (painter) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:American actors and actresses Category:1973 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in M. Night Shyamalan Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Method Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in Uli Edel Movies Category:Death scenes by chainsaw Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:European Film Award Winners Category:European Film Award Nominees Category:Peaky Blinders Cast Members Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:King Kong cast members Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Predator Cast Members Category:BBC Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by organ trauma Category:Death scenes by appendix trauma Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees